(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an after-image prevention apparatus and method for a plasma display panel, and a plasma display panel apparatus including the after-image prevention apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, displaying a bright picture for an extended period can make a brightness difference between display and non-display areas on a plasma display panel due to degradation of the fluorescent material, and it can cause an after-image to remain on the screen, as in a cathode ray tube.
To prevent the after-image phenomenon, the conventional methods separate a still picture from a moving picture, and for a long-term display of the still picture, invert the image or lower the brightness of the screen. These methods are, however, problematic in that the screen appears different or the image appears immersed in a dark screen.
Another conventional method involves calculating an average signal level by frames for frame-based brightness control. This method requires expensive frame memories and displays only pixels of a defined area with a high brightness for an extended period, causing an after-image phenomenon or degradation.